


Better Than You

by oldyeller1



Category: Brave Police J-Decker
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26449633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldyeller1/pseuds/oldyeller1
Summary: Brave Police, the Scotland Yard Division. Regina has her hands full with a jealous firetruck.
Kudos: 4





	Better Than You

Regina sat back at her desk, looking over the four mechs in the room. It was early morning, and the group hadn't been deployed yet. Bishop had driven her in, and as he walked in with the morning's assignments, the peace broke.

"I could drive you here faster, mum," King mumbled, eying his eternal rival. His engine revved and his tires rotated. "I have more horsepower, and more room."

Here we go again… Regina frowned, about to correct the fire engine; Bishop beat her too it though.

"Again you're on me about this?," he chided, handing the papers to the blonde. "Don't make me list statistics again, from our shooting accuracy to the pigment in our paint."

King stood up, sirens flashing once. "Just saying," he growled, and Bishop struck his own fighting stance. "I'm still a better ride than you—"

"Still a bigaft sore loser, too…" Pawn mumbled, Rook laughing at the comment. "You're just a brat because he gets to recharge in Lady's garage and you can't even fit through the entryway."

King turned to give them a dirty look. "What was that—"

"Really, I'm fastest, you know," Rook chirped, leaning back in his chair. "Jet and all that— You're all too slow for me."

Pawn flicked his companion's helm, making the flier wince. "If we're talking speed," he chuckled. "My drill spins faster than any of you guys drive, so maybe I win this battle."

Kings optics flickered. "That's not the point! The point is—"

"If I could afford a larger house, I would keep all of you there," Regina interrupted him quietly, and they all turned to look at her. "Sadly, a garage for a fire truck, drill tank, and patrol car are out of the question, and a landing pad for a jet isn't doable at the moment either. But I do wish that you would stop competing for attention. I don't want to see you all fighting over who's better. You're all the best you are, and you don't need to argue over differences when they make you great."

There was a unanimous "Yes Lady" and the room settled down. King still looked to be sulking, however, so Regina relented. "If you could pick me up in the morning, King, I would appreciate it—"

He brightened visibly, smiling. "Yes'm!"


End file.
